ReLoaded: Chuunbiyou
by 0n3dgeGaming
Summary: I've read my fair share of Self Inserts. Heck, I've even wrote some. However, I've never seen someone stuck in my situation... Seriously, since when did the Self Insert become the 'imaginary friend' to someone's delusions? Well, at least I can still interact with the world in some way. Let's see what I can do. (Self-Insert with a twist! No story connection to Gaurdians)
1. 1: Falling into the unknown (Kinda)

The OC, or Original Character. A person who by all effects, we wish we could be. The person who had abilities we only dreamed of, interactions with Characters who we only knew from things like videogames or anime.

No matter what way to place it, we all had an OC to some extent.

This leads me to the other topic.

Chuunibyou. A derogatory colloquial term in the Japanese language used to describe a person which manifests delusional behavior, particularly thinking that one has special powers that no other person has.

This term is the closest thing real people have gotten to becoming their OC. However, the end result isn't the prettiest.

How do I know so much on the subject you might be asking yourself. Well… I'm a fanfiction writer, avid Gamer & Otaku… to an extent.

I had recently finished a chapter of my main story Re;Birth: Guardians. What happened next was binge watching the first season of Chuunibyou.

My life was pretty decent. I had a group of friends that held the same interests in gaming and anime as me. Hell, I let them in on my fanfiction writings… that doesn't seem to be worded right…

Anyways, I'm getting off track. I lied down on my bed. Finishing and uploading a chapter of a story really gets you out of it.

Where was I, oh yes. I had decided to watch some Chuunibyou because… reasons. That and I couldn't play Halo 5, mainly because of crappy Internet.

So as the first episode began to roll to a close… let's just say things got interesting.

"Hmm? What do we have here…" I said to myself. I moved the cursor on my Xbox to the glitched… thing… it's not like anything I've ever seen before.

The next thing I knew was everything going…. Purple? No wait… it's white, now it's black… and Green? This is getting nauseating.

I felt a strong pull from my...back? Bet you didn't expect getting pulled _away_ from from the TV.

The interaction...felt weird. I was in beloved in darkness and the next thing I knew, I was staring at my lifeless body.

After that everything went white.

* * *

When I awoke, my surroundings were all over the place. Not like I was disoriented, I was, but that's not the point. Everything...looked out of place. The room… had a very… I don't really know how to describe it.

 ***Knock Knock***

"Rikka? You there?" said a female voice. I quickly looked for a place to hide, but with the room in its current condition… hiding won't he an option.

The door opened and I stopped in my tracks. I slowly turned to the person in the door frame. She looked around the room, her eyes passing over me, every other few seconds.

She sighed and closed the door. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Then some thoughts started to roam through my mind.

'Where am I?' and 'How did I get here?' were some of the promenent ones. But the one that worried me the most was this one.

'Why didn't she show any reaction to me? It's like I didn't exist in her eyes.' and not the 'if I ignore you…' kind of not exist, it was one like I want even in the room.

The hell is going on?

Deciding I needed to find out where I was, I opened the window to find a balcony with… a rope?

Climbing down the rope, I made it to a floor below me. I looked inside the window to see… a girl with a medical eyepatch talking to another guy. Wait the girl is staring at me now… this is getting creepy.

She points in my direction… the other guy looks… but he doesn't see me…

She gets up and opens the window. Surprised by the action (and her quickly going for me) my hand lose there grip on the rope. Leaving me to fall to the ground.

Ow.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Chapter 1 is done! I hope you like the idea that's going on. I saw an abundant lack of OC stories and since I have been binge watching Chuunibyou… I thought what the hell?**

 **Anyways, next chapter coming later in the week.**

 **Until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	2. 2: Since when was I an RPG character?

**(Author's Note)**

 **Sorry for the wait, had work for other stories as well as school.**

 **Plus, my trial membership to Crunchyroll also happened to expire. So I've been waiting to get my premium back.**

 **Anyways it's here, so onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Chuunibyou/Chunbiyou. The ownership isn't mine. I only own my SI**

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 **POV 1st**

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **?**

I awoke to find myself… I don't remember falling asleep in a school building...

"Oh yeah… I fell through that… thing." I said to myself before a thought occurred.

"Wait… I fell of a balcony that didn't seem to be anywhere close to this."

I heard voices to my right and some students walked down the street. I gave a nod as hello when one of the students looked in my direction… but he didn't respond. Seriously? What am I, the death by sight plague?

...in retrospective I could have thought of something a bit better…

It seems like no one could really see me so I decided to explore the new space.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

I had gotten a good idea of the school's general layout. And before I knew it it was dark.

"Might as well take a walk. Besides… I don't want to get locked in here." I said to myself walking out.

I eventually found my way to a park of some sort. When I got there however…

"Wait… isn't that..?" in front of me was the girl from yesterday. She was running from the other girl, the one asking for a Rikka…

I ran towards the play yard (been a while, forgot what they're called) and ended up on top of the structure.

I looked down to see… a girl and… A tiny Chimera. Like cat sized.

Next thing I knew a beam of energy hit the side of the structure. I turned to see the girl walking towards us. She stops, and walks the other way.

I hear someone give a sigh of relief, and the Girl walks out from underneath the structure. The Chimera follows.

She grabs an umbrella and gets into a fighting position. She scans the area until her eyes land on me.

"Who are you?" she asks me. My eyes shoot open. Someone else can see me!?

"You can actually see me…? Oh thank god! Sorry, the past few days have been weird. Bryce Bridged" I tell her.

"Why are you here?" she asks me.

"Honestly, I have no clue. Other than you, and what I think is a Chimera sized cat, who I'm not even sure if he sees me or not, have been the only people to acknowledge my… Well existence."

I jump off the structure and raise my hands in a 'I mean no harm' way. She seems to get the signal and lowers her umbrella.

"Rikka." she answers calmly,pointing to herself.

I extend my arm, she looks at me with weary eyes.

"Oh come on, it's just a handshake." I said to her. She reluctantly does and afterwards I let go.

I look down at the Chimera, it looks up at me and… meows? It's like a more distorted meow… eh, it's still adorable.

"So… Rikka was it?" I ask her. She nods. "Who was that following you?"

"A High Priestess of the bureau…" she said. I looked at were the 'Priestess' once was.

"So… what now?" I asked

 **(LINE BREAK)**

In truth that was when my memories stopped recording.

I awoke to find myself in a bedroom. I was on a...sleeping bag…

I looked to my left to see Rikka sitting on a chair.

"Good you're awake, we need to talk." she said.

"About?" I asked her. It felt like I had maybe 3 hours.

"Why you say I'm the only one who can see and hear you." she said. I sat up and stretched my arms.

"Okay…. Why is that?" I asked her.

"You have been chosen by fate to be my servant." she said proudly.

"... I am not, in any way shape or form, a servant." I said defiantly.

Rikka smiled for a second. "As it stands now, you could end up going insane without me. The powers of darkness are a marvel." she said.

"...In other words: be my server or go insane because of zero interaction with anybody…" I translated her speech.

"That is correct." she said.

 ***sigh***

"Fine, but I'm no servant. If anything… I'm more of a… Guardian... that has a nice ring to it." I said.

She looked at me before asking "What are your abilities?"

"Abilities? ...considering you are the only one who can interact with me… probably stealth, I wish I knew other things but… before yesterday, I was living a life of repeatedly playing video games.." I answered.

Rikka looked at my hand. "Well you _do_ bear the mark of the Guardian."

Huh? I looked down at my left hand.

"Here." she said, grabbing my hand. As she drew her finger over the mark (looks like a more edgy version of a power button) the mark began to glow. She then moved my hand so my Palm was outstretched.

A holographic display popped up. In the corner an image of Rikka showed up. There were 4 tabs that said as follows: Abilities. Perks. Gear. Affinity Chart.

"Affinity?" I asked Myself. My finger instinctively pressed the tab and a chart popped up.

 _ **Rikka: 2 stars.**_

 _ **No other data available**_.

I pushed on the Abilities tab. A line of slots showed up and underneath them were locked abilities.

The only ability that was unlocked was identified as: _**Blink**_

"It appears your customizable…" said Rikka in thought.

"I guess… this is just getting a bit to weird for me." I said. Moving blink into one of the slots, I pressed on the Perk tab.

The only perks unlocked were for: Parkour/Freerunning, Swordplay; level 1, and Guns; sidearm class.

Equipping all of the perks I moved onto the last tab. Equipment.

"It appears you need some Equipment." said Rikka.

"No offense Rikka but… no sh*t." I said to her. She just gave me a glare.

"Alright I'm sorry…" I said looking at my inventory. I had… a ring that worked as a weapon (don't know how) a black trench coat that clearly needed to equipped immediately. It was. And something else I pulled out of my inventory.

"An M6 Magnum… looks almost exactly like my Boomco one… (Yes I know I have a Boomco gun, sue me. [Don't please] it's only because it's the closest of a replica for the m6 I could get for cheap.)" I said. However there were ammo clips. They were filled with ammo that I didn't look like traditional.

"It's seems you're ready for today…" said Rikka.

"Today?" I asked.

"We will be meeting up with someone important. _Dark Flame Master._ " said Rikka.

"Dark...Flame...Master?" I asked her. She nodded.

"The Bereau has warped his mind into that of a commoner. I need him in order to complete my mission." she said.

"And what is this mission exactly?" I asked her.

"The _boundary lines_ …" she said. I looked at her for a second before ushering her to continue.

"I wish to use these to get to a location known as the _Ethereal Horizon_." she said.

"I see, but… why?" I asked her.

"It's better I tell you later." she said.

"Yeah like 9-11 episodes later." I muttered under my breath.

"Anyways get some rest, I'll wake you when it's time." she said.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 **Next chapter in a few days!**

 **So hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **And until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	3. Chapter 3: Whee!

**(/watch?v=5j65MNPTvgU just read as it goes along, and it's youtube)**

"Keep forward my warriors! We must reach for the promise lands of the petsmart, before closing time!" said Rikka

"meow"

"As you command! Make haste my warriors, before she catches us!" said Rikka

"Master, what are we running from?" asked 'Dark Flame Master'

"She is known as the ultimate evil. If she catches us, are efforts will be for not!" said Rikka.

"What will she do if she catches us?"

"We shall face unspeakable evils. Such as: going to bed early, washing the dishes, and worst of all… Dusting the shelves. Eugh…" said Rikka.

"Oh, oh my god…"

A distant laugh echoes across the park.

"She approaches! Let us take the high ground!" Exclaimed Rikka.

 **(Cut to the top of the playground)**

"The rest of you flee, take Mister Skittles, and run you fools." said Rikka

"Wait, master Rikka… i-I love you." said 'Dark Flame Master'

"I know…"

 **(Outside of the delusion)**

"Whee!" said Rikka going down a slide.

 **(Back inside the delusion)**

"I won't allow you to linger our journey heathen. YOU. SHALL. NOT. PASS!" Exclaimed Rikka

" **BANISHMENT. THIS. WORLD!"** yelled Rikka, removing her eyepat- ooh that's a pretty lazer.

"OH MY GOD! THE VERY FABRIC OF TIME AND SPACE IS TEARING APART! AHHH!" yelled 'Dark Flame Master'

"Come forth." Said Rikka. "Every fiber of my being shall apoze you."

"Rikka, return the one true visa credit card or suffer my wrath." said The Priestess

"Never! Take this!"

Explosions, so many that Michael bay woul- actually it's probably still tame in his opinion.

"You cannot delay the inevitable."

"OH MY GOD! THERE KILLING EACH OTHER! SOMEBODY STOP THEM!" Said 'Dark Flame Master'

 **(Outside of the delusion)**

Rikka hitting the Priestess with her umbrella.

"Ow, not so hard."

"Sorry." said Rikka

 **(Inside the delusion)**

"Even if I must give my life, you're evil ends here!" said Rikka.

"If they continue fighting like this, it will be the end of all of us. NOOOOO!" said 'Dark Flame Master' (No. [DING])

"Now, face my ultimate technique. **ZEUS LIGHTNING!** " Exclaimed Rikka

"Finishing move: **INSTA HELL MURDER!** " Exclaimed the Priestess

Rikka gets hit over the head with a metal soup spoon. Classical music starts to play, and screams of no [DING] and something about the chosen one.

The scene closes up to the cat. It stays like that for a few seconds before…

"Yall N***** just retarded." said the cat

* * *

"Ah!" I shouted shooting out of bed.

"Oh you're up." said Rikka with…. Is that some kind of water pump?

"Yeah… Why did the Author think this was a good idea?" I muttered the last of it to myself.

"Anyways, it's time." Said Rikka as she opened up the window. She grabs the Chimera in her hands.

"Huh?" I asked, getting up.

"It's time you met Dark Flame Master." She said going down a rope.

I walked up to the rope. "Well, Well, Well. Mr. Rope, we meet again."

Grabbing onto the rope, I slide down onto the balcony below. As we climb through the window a thought occurs to me.

'Isn't this _Technically_ breaking and entering?'

* * *

I wait for the time when Rikka wakes up DFM (Dark Flame Master). So to cease my boredom, I check out the room.

I'm interrupted before I can look to far by yelling.

"You're finally back?" Asks Rikka.

"It was a dream, everyone wakes up from those eventually." I said.

"What the heck have you got there?" Asks DFM

"Heinrich Wasser!" Said Rikka, before firing some water into the air. It slowly stops shooting water.

"The pressure in its magic chamber is increasing. Energy Replenishment is 120%" Said Rikka, pumping 'Heinrich Wasser'.

DFM grabs onto her hair "This is YOUR fault?!" He asked. "What happened to your forehead?"

"Forehead?" Asked Rikka before lifting her hair to show a bandaid. "I was in a battle last nightt, and i… No, you'd be better off not knowing yet."

DFM fell onto his bed as the tiny Chimera jumped onto him.

"A cat?" Wait.. that's a cat? Either I'm getting delusional or something else.

After explaining the Cat/Chimera, And how Rikka found it, The discussion moved onto me.

"Dark Flame Mast-" DFM interupted Rikka. "Yuta, my name is Yuta." He said, "Seriously, start calling me by that name."

"Other than to inform you about the Chimera and how it's going to be my familiar, I'd like to introduce to you Bryce. Also known as the Guardian." Said Rikka.

The room was silent for a few seconds.

"So… is he in the room?" Asked Yuta.

"Yes, I'm standing right in front of you." I said in frustration.

"...You and you're delusions." He said Getting up.

"Rikka could you give me a minute. I need to talk with him." I said. She nodded before leaving the room.

"...Okay, that's enough." I said to myself.

I walked over to him, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it...Rikka?" He asked looking around.

"...You're kidding me right?" I ask. "Hey! I'm right here!"

I look around and see a cardboard box, Opening it i see a Model gun.

"This should get your attention." I said grabbing the gun and pointing it at him.

He turns around and stops, He looks at the gun for a few seconds.

"My model gun is floating…" He said slowly.

"God Dammit! I'm an actual person! Seriously the fact that you can't even see me is complete-" I don't finish before I toss the gun at him. He catches it and the mark on my hand Glows.

"Wait-WHAT!?" I hear him say.

"You done? I know you can't see me." I say in distraught.

"How long have you been there." He asks me. Wait…

"As Rikka said, I'm a friend. So… Since Rikka was here?" I answer him.

"Your real… no imaginary friend... " He said slowly.

"We've been saying that for a while. Besides you… Only Rikka has been able to see me. However to some extent I can interact with the environment." I said.

"Anyways, You need to get ready, I'll be waiting with Rikka outside." I said leaving the room.

I turn to Rikka "Well... He can see me now.." I said.

"Good, Everything is going well." Said Rikka. Just then Yuta came out.

"To school?" I asked, he nodded.

"Ffffffffffff- GREAT…" I said sarcastically.

* * *

The rest of the Morning was spent with Rikka and Yuta heading to school. I had my headphones on (Still don't understand how there here) and was generally not taking in my surroundings.

Eventually I had to find something to do while these two were at school, So I decided to sit around and play games on my phone for a while.

Eventually, Rikka asked me to come with her to get some 'Magic supplement' for the Chimera. In other words, Cat medicine. At least that's what the label said… I think. What? I can't read Japanese.

When we got there, Yuta shocked Rikka, thereby making him startle her. Which in turn to THAT made Yuta shake Rikka like mad. Did I forget to mention another girl in the room.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Rikka

"The teacher asked us to…" Began the girl

"Oh, just ignore anything this one says." Said Yuta

Rikka walked over to the cabinet full of medicine. I had checked it out already, so I decided to lean against the wall.

"Look, just strip that robe off already! It's not you, is it?" Told Yuta.

"Strip?" Asked Rikka. Oh boy…

"Yes, strio right now.." Said Yuta in exasperation.

"S-strip right now?" Asked Rikka, it seems she's playing _THAT_ card right now.

"You're doing that on purpose, aren't you? Wait, don't mess with the medicine!" Said Yuta in frustration.

"Unfortunately, Chimera has insufficient magical powers to survive in the real world." Said Rikka. "It requires artificial supplements created by man."

"Chimera?" Asked the Girl. Man I really need to learn her name. Maybe I'll ask Yuta…

"Don't pay any attention. It's a grey cat with a mark like this on his forehead." Said Yuta pointing to his face. "Takanashi found it yesterday."

"Call me Rikka, not Takanashi." Said Rikka.

"A grey cat? Speaking of…" Began the girl.

I decided to sit this one out after this and headed to the park, I had acquired a few cases of Mountain Dew (Being invisible and with and an inventory like that of an RPG [without the heaviness] Certainly helps) and was currently waiting for nightfall. It was just a feeling I got.

* * *

Nightfall had arrived. I decided to start walking back to Rikka's place. However, it seems Rikka came to me.

"Rikka? What's goin- GAH!" I shouted out suddenly, as Rikka had grabbed my arm and dragged me to the park.

"-Her power is frightful." Said Rikka. In a flash of light I saw a scene with Rikka tying up the Priestess in chains around her bed, Only to have her pop up behind her.

"The power of teleportation is a fearsome ability indead." Said Rikka.

"She's not the only one who has it." I said.

"You were just a dunderhead, weren't you?" Asked Yuta.

Footsteps echo across the park. A sense of dread fills all of us.

"She's here." Said Yuta.

"How fun. It's just like a horror movie." Said the new girl who had joined us.

"It's not fun at all." Both me and Yuta said at the same time.

"Ah! Something shone just now!" Said the girl, before getting hit in the face by… That was so quick I didn't even see it.

"Tsuyuri!" Said Yuta in shock. So her name is either Tsuyuri or that's her last name. Considering Yuta doesn't seem to know her that well… I'm going to guess last.

"Yuta hurry!" Exclaimed Rikka, While I followed and Yuta giving Tsuyuri a piggy back ride.

We had arrived at the Playground. Tsuyuri was currently holding her hand to where she got hit.

"It's like… I feel a sense of danger, but…" Began Yuta.

"Agreement." I said, chugging the last of my drink.

"Unfortunately, I currently have no technique that can beat the priestess." Said Rikka.

"So, in other words: We are boned." I said. "So _very_ boned."

"HOWEVER," Began Rikka, giving me a look of 'You interrupted me when I wasn't done'. "she is a foe that I must one day beat."

"Take this and go on." Said Rikka, giving Tsuyuri Chimera.

"Eh?" Asked Tsuyuri

"Let's live together once this battle has ended." Said Rikka.

"Quit marking people for death!" Said Yuta.

"Yuta, you hurry and escape, too. I will stop her. You go on ahead!" Said Rikka.

I went to say something, but Rikka gave me a look, Something akin to: Go with them.

I complied of course… however…

"I will find the invisible boundary lines. I must." Said Rikka.

"Takanashi…" Said Yuta, I looked to see Chimera at the top of the slide.

"Uh… Guys?"

"Call me 'Rikka'." Said Rikka

"No… Chimera!" Said Yuta, pointing to Chimera.

The cat slid down the slide. I jumped off the playground.

I turned to see Rikka activating,,, something.

"Be destroyed, real!" Said Rikka. "Blow up, synapses!"

" **Banishment This World!** "

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Chapter is done. This took longer than expected but it's here.**

 **Also If you were confused by the opening thingy, Go to youtube and type in the watch link in the url bar. Then all shall be clear**

 **So until next time…**

 **DFTBA**


	4. Chapter 4: Oh hey its Thor

**(Author's Note)**

 **Chapter 4 has arrived, sorry about the wait, needed to finish Guardians first.**

 **Anyways to ArlenOfTheMist: I'll see what I can do. The main concept** _ **is**_ **that Rikka's Chuunibyou induced delusions are his reality… I'll see what i can do.**

 **To the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Chuunibyou, that is owned by whoever has the property rights to it.**

* * *

That plan backfired. Horrifically.

Rikka, Yuta and Tsuyuri were sitting on the ground, each with a bump on their foreheads.

I was spared from this pain thanks to the Priestess not being able to see me.

I… kinda feel sorry for them. _But…_ Rikka did say to 'save yourselves'... at least I think she did.

"And she left us with the Chimera…" I deadpanned as the Priestess walked away.

"Cat." said Yuta.

"Potato, Potatto." I said.

I heard in the far off distance of space time (who the f*ck says potatto?)

"strange…" said Rikka, drawing Yuta's and my attention over to her.

"The Gun Tickle should have been foolproof. Why…?" asked Rikka to herself.

"Because when a move involves a gun, your attack shouldn't end up tickling your opponent. Names kinda matter." I said.

"It's all in your head." deadpanned Yuta.

I turned my head in his direction and waved at him, he looked at me for a few seconds, before turning into a slightly apologetic facial expression.

* * *

So… it's been a little but under a month…

Man does time fly.

I've been getting to know Rikka more and more… at some point, I'm going to want to stop knowing her.

But hey, I'm not _that_ cruel. That's only accomplished by Yuta when Rikka bugs him too much.

I did however get to see Yuta and Rikka indirectly kiss. That was hilarious to watch, with Yuta trying to keep his _manly_ dignity intact.

Anyways, I'm getting off track. After the manditory opening credits (insignifying that **PLOT!** was going to happen) Rikka had sent me an E-mail saying to go to Rendezvous point as to meet up with her and Yuta after the assembly on clubs or whatever. Japanese high school is weird. Besides, how should I know how it functions, I'm Canadian.

Anyways, I had arrived at the rendezvous point, like asked and awaited there arrival.

...Welp, time for a mountain dew.

 **(Later)**

Yuta had arrived a bit later than we intended… _but…._ I don't think Rikka cared.

"Why're you waiting for me like this is some sort of love confession?" Asked Yuta walking up. "Bryce."

"Yuta."

"This could be used as a weapon." Said Rikka holding up… a leaf?. She tossed it like a throwing star and That thing went flying!

That or its her delusions speaking instead of reality… probably, but I could care less.

"Well? What do you want?" Asked Yuta.

"Our time is limited. I will get right to it, so i want you to listen." said Rikka, getting suddenly serious. "I wish to make our base here at this school."

"Base?" asked Yuta.

"She wishes to start a club." I clarified for Yuta.

He just looked at Rikka with a 'go on' expression.

"Our name, this." said Rikka holding up some paper.

On the sheet was written in Japanese (thanks subtitles) FAR-EAST MAGICAL SOCIETY.

... This is going to end wonderfully.

Yuta read it over before giving Rikka a look crossed with disbelief and annoyance.

"Best of luck to you." he said before walking away.

"...well that could've gone better." I said to Rikka.

Rikka ran at Yuta before sliding under him, knocking him on his back.

"Wait."

"Just stop me normally!" he said in annoyance.

"In any case, here." said Rikka, showing a sheet of paper. "Put your name."

Yuta looked at the sheet of paper before giving Rikka a deadpanned look.

"You think I'd actually write that?" he asked her.

"I thought as much." said Rikka, thinking for a second. "Fine. I will settle for vice president."

"You will be president." Said Rikka.

Yuta chopped her on the head.

"That's not the issue!" said Yuta. "Would anyone else even join?"

"No need to worry." said Rikka.

At that point I told Rikka to call me if needed, and headed on my way.

* * *

Rikka had called me over to, as she called it, Rendezvous point b.

So for the past 15 minutes, I have been lying down, playing on my 3ds.

"Strange." said Rikka, catching my attention. "No one expresses interest for some reason."

"Well, of course not." said Yuta.

"Sure enough," Began Rikka, pulling out her weapon. "We must assume the mages of the boundary line bereau have launched a scheme to thwart us!"

Yuta walked behind Rikka to stop her from… whatever she's doing. I just sighed and went back to my game.

"Napping?" I heard Rikka ask.

"It's nice. It's fun!" the same girl from that night a while ago said.

"I can agree!" I said, already halfway there.

Rikka looked at me with half closed eyes.

I shrugged and drifted off for a bit. Only to have the sign change when I woke up.

'FAR-EAST MAGICAL NAPPING SOCIETY'

I got up to see… everyone left…

I pulled out my phone and sent Rikka a text.

'Gotta go, personal business'

I turned off my phone and left the property.

* * *

It was very early morning.

I started walking back to Rikka's apartment, when someone ran into me.

"Woah!" I exclaimed in suprise falling over.

I looked up to see a small girl with a school uniform looking slightly simular to that of the school that Yuta and Rikka attend. Her hair was in twin tales, and had… something really hard connected at the bottom. Like punching bag material.

"Watch were your among those things!" I shouted at her, almost taking one of those to the face.

"You watch it creep!" she shouted back.

"...wait...you can see me." I said, in retrospective… I have to understand that more people can possibly see me.

"Of course I can why coudn't I?" she asks.

"Mainly because only 2 have been able to so far, it's like no one shows any reaction to me even being in a room with them." I said.

She looked at me, before going to pull something out of her pocket.

"Ah! It's gone!" said the girl.

"What is?" I asked her.

"I had gotten a specific adress to a rendezvous point… but it's gone now." said the girl. "Rikka is going to kill me…"

"Wait did you say Rikka? As in Rikka Takanashi?" I asked.

"Yeah…" she answered.

"I happen to know her, but she never mentioned anything about you… I think." I said thinking back.

"I'm to meet at the residence of one 'Dark Flame Master' as she called me for." she said.

"...Yuta is going to get pissed." I muttered under my breath.

"Alright, I happen to know the guy so I can take you to him." I said.

"How can I trust you?"she asked me.

"If I'm wrong you can wack me in the head and anywhere else with those thing attached to your hair." I said.

She thought on it for a bit before agreeing.

"Bryce, Bryce Bridged." I said, extending my hand.

"Sanae Dekomori." said the now identified Dekomori.

"Alright then… shall we be on our way?" I asked.

* * *

We had arrived at the apartment, now… to get to the balcony.

"Hold on." I said, grabbing her and blinking onto the balcony.

"W-what was that!?" she exclaimed, looking at me.

"Blink, a short distance teleportation ability." I said.

"That felt weird…" she said.

In retrospective… a Chuunibyou's dilusions don't mix well with real power over space... gotta remember that.

"After you." I said opening the window.

She climbed in and I jumped to the balcony connecting to Rikka's room.

"Rikka, your 'friend' is here." I said.

Rikka jumped out of bed, already in school clothes as well, and went down to Yuta's room.

"Go home." Said Yuta, pointing the model gun to her head.

"That is my servant." Said Rikka. "Yuta's mind has been eroded by the administrative bureau's sorcery."

I hopped into the room, and landed behind Dekomori.

"Morning Yuta, hello again Thor." I said to Yuta and Dekomori.

"Thor!?" Exclaimed Dekomori.

"Wait, she can see him!?" asked Yuta in shock.

"She ran into me earlier today, do the impact probably did the trick." I said.

"He sometimes acts Strangely. Please forgive him." continued Rikka.

"Is that so? True, he has the dead eyes of a commoner." said Dekomori (Thor)

"Shout I go ahead and shoot you?" Asked Yuta annoyed.

"I, Dekomori!" she began. " Shall cleanse that heart! **Mjolnir Tornaa** aaaa-" however she ended up with her hair wrapping her in place.

Let's give her a slow clap! *clap, clap*

"I can't move." she said.

"She's an idiot." said Yuta. "This chick's… the real thing!"

At this point, I decided to nap for a bit, knowing I'd be woken up if anything was needed.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Sorry about the wait. It was fun working in this one.**

 **So until next time…**

 **DFTBA**


	5. Chapter 5: ENGRISH? OH GOD NO!

The plan was simple. To fully make our club realized, all we needed to do is have 5 people join. And since Rikka, Yuta and Tsuyuri were joining, (At least I believe Yuta is…) Dekomori was number 4… and because I can't join because I wasn't visable…

That left our last option as Chimera, or as I have come to call him… Starface… No? Okay then, sticking to Chimera.

So after school, Yuta had to retrieve Chimera, and just for the LOLs, I decided to follow him.

"So… where did you get all of this mountain dew?" Asked Yuta taking a sip from one of the cans I tossed him.

"Online shopping does wonders… And I _might_ have used my invisibility a bit." I said.

"So you stole it…" He said, Deadpanning.

Suddenly, a man in a grey hoodie bumped into me, before breaking into a full sprint.

The music that was playing through my bluetooth headphones started getting choppy, so I checked my phone… only to find it wasn't there…

"That Son of a B*tch!" I shouted, Chasing after the thief.

"Bryce, wait!" Said Yuta running after me.

I tackled the guy, retrieving my phone and something else.

He got up, and ran. I saw him look at me on his way up and smirk for a second.

Yuta finally catches up with me, trying to also catch his breath.

"How… Can… You run… So fast?" He asked standing upright.

"Perks. Now then… Huh?" I said, taking a look at the other thing I found.

It was a tiny deck box, Like… enough to hold a few cards. Inside were cards. They had the same symbol as the one on my hand imprinted on them.

"Come on, we need to get Chimera." I said.

* * *

"Sure enough…" Said the teacher. "There's no way a cat can be recognized as a club member."

"But Chimera is my servant. The same as Dekomori." Argued Rikka.

"That's right. The same as I, Dekomori!" Announced Thor… I'm having so much fun with this.

"Don't admit that!" Said Yuta, sweat dropping.

"You should just get someone else to join you…" Began the teacher.

"Actually, there is someone. Though not visible to the eye. It is a… Guardian of sorts that aids me." Said Rikka, Pointing to my spot behind the teacher.

"Oh, true enough!" Said Dekomori

"This is going to such." I said to myself.

"That's right!" Said Tsuyuri.

"Since when could she see me?" I asked Yuta.

"Also, I have another personality inside me." Said Rikka. Dekomori and Tsuyuri looked shocked for a second. "Wait. I feel it coming out."

I walked over to Rikka and waited. It was time for some horrible Engrish.

"OH. NICE TO MEETCHOO. I'M KATHERINE." Said Rikka.

"Yes. I am the other personality inside this girl." Said Rikka, Yuta is getting close to facepalming.

"Look, I'm going home." Said Yuta… however.

"Oh, how wonderful! What country are you from, Katherine?" Asked the Teacher.

"You're buying into this, Nana?!" Asked Yuta.

"Originally, Born in 18th century England was I." Said Rikka.

"Oh. H-HELLO!" Said Tsuyuri going Engrish mode. Yuta went with a reply of 'You too!?'

"NICE TO MEET YOU." Said Rikka… that one wasn't _that_ bad…

"Well… WHAT DO YOU THINK OF RIKKA?" Asked the Teacher… who I believe is Nana…

"One more time." Said Rikka.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK OF RIKKA?" Asked Nana.

I pressed my fingers on Rikka's right temple and felt my consciousness fade into hers.

I looked at the teacher, fully in control of Rikka… for a few seconds.

" _Here to help, let me handle the English." I told Rikka, who was currently in her mindscape._

"SINCE MY REAWAKENING, I'VE GROWN QUITE… FOND OF HER. SHE CAN BE A BIT… OUT OF IT SOMETIMES… BUT SHE'S GOOD… AND YES." I said in place of Rikka. I felt my consciousness return and Rikka blinked for a second.

In the end we were allowed to make the club… we just needed to clean the building we were located in.

"This is it." Said Dekomori

"No magical reaction, but we can't rule out the possibility of mimicry. Be careful." Said Rikka.

"Yes I know." Said Dekomori, twirling the broom in her hands over her head.

"Rikka." I said, calling her over.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Two things. 1. Sorry about the whole speaking for you… 2. I bumped into a guy on my way here… and I got these." I showed Rikka the cards.

"Hmm… We were still trying to find a way to get you to open a battlefield… but it seems we found what we are looking for." Said Rikka.

"So… fight time?" I asked Hopefully.

"I shall once again confirm whether you are worthy of being my master. Rikka Takanashi…" Said Dekomori. "Rather, Wicked Lord Shingan!"

Rikka walked up so she was opposite her. "Understood. You would be otherwise be unfit to be my servant. Come at me."

"Be destroyed, real!" Shouted Rikka.

"Blow up, synapses!" Shouted Dekomori.

" **BANISHMENT THIS WORLD!** " They both shouted.

My hand unconsciously reached for one of the cards. Raising it up, I flipped it over, Showing a pattern similar to that of a pentagram.

" **BANISHMENT THIS WORLD!** " I shouted, Light showned through the card. Time started slowing down, and our scenery changed to a battleground.

Rikka and Dekomori were facing opposite each other, both standing on… a pole of some kind… I think. Each holding their respective weapon.

"Here I come!" Shouted Dekomori.

The fight that ensued was intense…For the 30 or so seconds it lasted. And that was thanks to Yuta kicking them out of the fight scene.

"You two! Enough already!" Said Yuta.

* * *

"That certainly took a long time. Was it that dirty?" Asked Nana.

"No, we had a lot going on…" Explained Yuta.

"*Cough Cough* Rikka and Thor *Cough Cough*" I coughed out.

"Oh? Well, because you worked so hard, I'll recommend you become a club." Said Nana.

The reaction I got from the gang was… mixed.

"Really?" Asked Rikka.

"Yes! The napping club I've dreamed of!" Said Tsuyuri in Happiness.

"Use the classroom you cleaned for your club room." Said Nana.

"Ma'am!" Said Dekomori in acknowledgment.

"Now do your best for the advancement of your club." Said Nana.

We reached the gate, and Rikka pulled us all over.

"We start club activities tomorrow. Don't be lax in your preparations." Said Rikka.

"Yes, Master!" Said Dekomori.

"You too, Yuta." Said Rikka.

"I never once said I'd join, you know." Said Yuta.

"Bit too late now buddy." I said.

While everyone was getting down, Other than Dekomori, who pulled out a book written by someone named… Morisummer?

I turned to Rikka. "See you at home." I said, walking away.

This… Is where it starts getting good… But due to reasons via… Time of writing, Those will have two wait.

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait. It's been a while.**

 **Anyways, until next time**

 **DFTBA**


End file.
